


Nebulous

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Magical Realism, i wrote this forever ago but I just found it, kind of force sensitive poe but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is a name shouted by the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebulous

Poe Dameron sometimes stops and drifts through nebulae for days, watching clouds of dust birth stars. He hears them whispering, all the things they have seen through the eyes of their dead, whose substance they make their own.

Poe Dameron knows the language of stars, the smooth eddies of plasma drifting through burning hydrogen and helium. The blinding light caused by their self-consumption. He knows what it is to eat yourself, to grind your bones to dust beneath the pressure of life.

Poe Dameron is a name shouted by the stars. They sing about him from their core, light dancing to match the beats of his heart. They guard him through the darkness, lighting his way home, this human that sits with them through their birth, the loneliest time in their lives. They love pilots, the stars do, the ones who know them by sight, that talk of them with adoration. The ones who know their names.

Poe Dameron knows about Starkiller Base before anyone else in the Resistance. He hears the screams of dying stars as he sleeps, wailing as they are consumed. _This is not how it should be! We die and are reborn! Our stories are lost! We are destroyed! He is coming, He is coming! Know the name of Starkiller and despair! Now comes the death of stars! Now comes the end of Light!_

He screams before his eyes have opened. _Murder!_ he laments, _they have killed the First One, the light of Hosnian Prime!_

The galaxy shakes as the voices of millions cry out, silenced by the sun that gave them life.

The stars scream loudest of all.


End file.
